What would you do?
by Brooklynn18
Summary: Bella at the age of 17 loses her boyfriend, Jacob to suicide and is left to raise their baby alone. She moves away from her mom and step dad to live with her father in Forks, but why? Will she ever truly be happy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

And the hardest part of living  
Is just taking breaths to stay  
Because I know I'm good for something  
I just haven't found it yet  
But I need but I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable

Bella's POV

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.

BANG!

"Crap!" I muttered to myself as I bent down to pick up the pot I dropped on the floor. I heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs so I knew that I had woken my dad up.

"Hey Bells, is everything okay?" He asked as he let out a yawn. "Everything is fine dad. Go back to bed, it's only four. I said quietly as I half filled the pot with water and brought it over the the stove carefully. The last thing I needed was to spill hot water on my feet. "Bella, you look exhausted. When was the last time you slept?" I sighed, becoming a bit irritated. I know he means well, but I can do this on my won.

I have to.

"Dad, really, I am fine." He came over and held my hands down so I couldn't move. "Bella let me give Bentley his bottle. You have school in the morning and the last thing I need is to get a phone call saying that you keep falling asleep in class."I knew he was right. Bentley is my four month old son, and as much as I loved him. It was hard work, especially doing it on my own and I did need some rest for school. I handed my dad the bottle, giving in and going up stairs to my room. "I love you, Isabella." I heard my dad whisper, with a hint of sadness in his voice. I closed my eyes for a few seconds to get my emotions under control and went up to my room and plopped down on my bed. I knew the whole point of this was for me to get some rest for school, but I had too much on my mind. Today was my first day at Forks high school and my first day away from my baby boy. I knew if I wanted to have a good job that I could support Bentley with, I'd need to go to school.

Only one year left.

"Come one Bells, time to get up. You need to get Bentley to the daycare in an hour then get to school." I listened to my dad banging on the other side of the door, but I never opened my eyes or acknowledged him. Instead, I laid there and thought about a life where everything was perfect. A life where I was beautiful and not the plane boring girl I was now. There's nothing special about me. I have plain long brown hair and muddy brown eyes. I'm skinning, but not sports player skinny. More like I haven't ate in a week skinny. I guess that made since that last time I ate was, well, about a week ago. I think a few days ago I ate half a piece of toast, but I threw it back up later that night.

In my mind I would picture myself as outgoing and popular, and not the shy outcast that I was. And last, I would picture myself in love. I would imagine myself, sitting in a beautiful meadow pilled with all different kinds of wild flowers in every color, sitting on a blanket with the love of my life at my side. There's nothing more in this life that I want more than love. Someone to be there for me, to love me, and care for me, but also for Bentley. But reality has a way of screwing up the life I've got and the one I want. The one I long for.

I rolled out of bed and threw on my normal outfit. Jeans, a tank top, and an over sized sweater. As I was walking around my room, gathering the things I would need for the day, I noticed my pants kept falling down. I could have sworn that just a few weeks ago these pants were nice and snug. I grabbed my belt of the back of my computer chair and went across the hall to Bentley's room. He was just stirring awake as I approached his crib. "Hey baby." I said with a smile as I picked him up in my arms and hugged him close. He's absolutely everything to me.

"Have a good day at school, Bells." My dad said as he kissed my forehead. Right now I was standing at the front door with Bentley, leaving for his first day at day care. "I love you, little man." He said and kissed his cheek. "Bye dad."

After a little struggle with the stupid car seat we were finally on our way to the one day care in this dainty town. Don't get me wrong, I like Forks and all. It's just a bit small, and wet.

I easily found the day care and brought my sleeping Bentley in.

"Hi, you must be Isabella, I'm Angela." How I hated my full name. "Just Bella." I told her. "And this is my son, Bentley." She crouched down in front of him and smiled. "So handsome. Have a good day, Bella." I nodded. "Thank you. I'll be back at three forty five."

After giving him a few kisses I left and headed for Fork's high school. I ended up getting there a bit late because I was at the day care longer than I attended to be. The school parking lot was filled with cars but luckily, I found a spot next to a shiny silver Volvo. It made my old, rusted, red truck look like trash next to it. I took one final deep breath, put on my fake smile, the one that I used so often it almost looked real, and jumped out of the cab of the thing. That was the name I came up with for my truck. I practically ran to the school so I could get out of the rain and made my way to the office.

"Hello, can I help you?" the older lady sitting behind the huge receptionist's desk asked in a cheery tone. Was everyone in the town happy? No, the answer was no. I wasn't. "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new." Her eyes widened and then she started digging through the stack of papers on her desk and passed me a few. "Here's a map of the school, some rules and guidelines, and your schedule. I hope you have a good first day. Come back if you need anything." I thanked her and left the small and cheery office. I went off to find my locker so I could ditch all my unneeded books and wet coat. But of course, luck wasn't on my side. My locker ended up being on the bottom floor at the very end of a long hallway. And, to top it all off, I couldn't get the stupid thing open so I ended up dropping my books all over the floor. "You've got to be kidding." I muttered to myself as I bent down to pick them up. As I stood back up, I noticed a girl standing there with a smile on my face. I jumped and nearly dropped my books again. "Hi!" the tiny girl said. "Hi." I said back, confused. This girl was short, shorter than my five foot four and had inky black hair that was spiked out in every direction. She also had the brightest green eyes I've ever seen. "I'm Alice Cullen." She stated. "Um, I'm Bella Swan." "I know that silly. Here," She said as she walked up to my locker and hit it. "All it needs is a little tap. I had this one last year." She leaned casually against the row of lockers as I put my stuff away. "You know, you're really pretty. You shouldn't wear such baggy clothes." I stared at her in shock. I was just about to reply when the bell rang. "Sorry, I have to go. See you later?" She asked. "Sure." She smiled wider and danced off humming to herself.

What just happened?

I hurried off to first class and sat in the back row so I could be away from everyone. The next three classes went the same way, I would ignore everybody and they would return the favor and ignore me too.

Finally, not a minute to late, the lunch bell rang. I was walking down the long hallway to my locker so I could ditch my books then go eat my lunch in my truck, by myself. Just the way I liked it. But as I got closer to my locker I could see a tiny person with black hair leaning against it. "Hi, Bella." She said as she moved out of my way so I could get into it. "Hi, Alice." "So, I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me and my friends?" I closed my locker door and turned to face her. "I don't know Alice." "Please!" She begged as she looked at me with pleading eyes. Why does she want me to have lunch with her and her friends? Can't she see how different I am from her? "Fine." I sighed. "Yay!" She squealed as she clapped her hands together and jumped up and down. She grabbed my hand and started dragging me toward the cafeteria. She pulled me to a table in the middle of the room with four other people sitting at it. "Everyone, this is Bella." Everyone looked at me. The whole room was staring at us. "Bella, this is my boyfriend, Jasper." She said as she leaned over to a guy beside her and kissed his cheek. He was tall and lanky. He had bright blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair. "It's nice to meet you, Bella." He said in a southern accent. "It's nice to meet you too." I said shyly. "That's his sister Rosalie and her boyfriend, and my brother, Emmett. "She pointed across the table to a tall, burley guy. He had dimples, short, brown, curly hair, and brown eyes. But he was huge. He kind of scared me. "Hiya Bella!" He said a bit too loudly with a huge grin on his face. "Ow!" He complained as the girl known as Rosalie slapped the back of his head. "You're going to scare her, Emmett." She said. She looked over to me and my jaw dropped. She was beautiful. Just looking at her made me feel like a piece of dirt on the bottom of someone's shoe. She had long blonde hair that hung in lose curls down her back, and the same bright blue eyes as her brother. She had the body of a super model. A body that every girl would be jealous of. "Hi Bella." She said with a smile. "Hi." I said back and quickly looked away from her and to the guy beside her. The last person to be introduced. He had his head laying on the table. "Edward!" Alice hissed as she threw a carrot at his head. He jumped up and looked around. "What the hell Alice?" He asked her in an angry tone as he rubbed his hands over his face. "I want you to meet my new friend, Bella." He instantly stopped rubbing his face and looked up at me. I gasped. This boy, no man, was the most beautiful person I've ever seen. He was stunning. He had bronzeish, reddish, brown hair that was sticking up in every direction. He was muscular, but not as big as Emmett. He was tall, and had the same bright green eyes as his sister, only his seemed deeper, not as cheery as Alice's. He noticed me gawking at him and smirked. "Hi Bella. I'm Edward, Alice's cooler brother." I heard Emmett fake cough and Alice rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever Edward. So Bella, how are you liking Forks? I reluctantly looked away from Edward and gave Alice my attention.

All lunch Alice fired questions at me, and eventually, everyone else would say something too. Except for Edward. For once in a long time I was smiling, a real smile. That was until the bell rang and I had to leave my new friends and go to class.

I walked into biology and went to the only empty table I could find. At least I wouldn't have to sit with anyone. The final bell rang and in walked Edward. I quickly looked down at the table top and practiced my breathing. Why did this boy affect me so much?

I heard the chair pull out noisily from beside me and looked over and noticed it was Edward. "Like what you see?" He asked with the same smirk on his face that he had at lunch. So I see what kind of guy he is. I straightened up and looked him in the eyes. "Not really." I said, smirking back and then looked to the front of the room as the teacher started his lesson. We didn't speak to each other again all class.

At the end of the day I ran into Alice and Jasper on my way to my truck. "Alice, can I ask you something?" She smiled at me as Jasper twirled her around. "What's the deal with Edward?" I asked. She stopped twirling and her face became serious. "Where would you like me to begin?" She asked. "Well I have him in my biology class and he seems a bit, conceded." "HA!" She laughed. "More like a lot." She sighed. "But it's all a show. It's not the real Edward." Her face became sad, so I decided to drop the subject. Really, it wasn't any of my business anyway. "Oh, well I really need to go. I'll see you tomorrow" Her face lit back up and she started to twirl again. "Bye Bella."

I jumped into my truck and headed down the highway to the daycare.

To reality.

Hi to whoever decides to read this. This is my first story and I hope its okay. I know it's only the first chapter, but I'm working on it. I already started chapter two. But I would like some reviews before I but that one up. Thank you! xoxo 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.

Edwards POV

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.

"Come on Edward, it's time to get up. Don't make me come back in here." I could faintly hear my mom trying to wake me up, but this sleep was just too good to get up from just yet. I heard her sigh then a few seconds later my door close. Of course, the peace and quiet couldn't last.

"Edward! Come on, were leaving in fifteen minutes." I heard the chirpy voice of my sister, Alice, as she jumped on my bed. "Knock it off Alice." I mumbled into my pillow. She didn't say anything but I knew that she was still here because she didn't stop jumping. After only a very short few seconds I threw my blanket to the floor and sat up. "Fine Alice! I'm up!" I screamed at her. She sat down on the bed, not even caring that I just yelled at her.

"You look like crap Edward." I rolled my eyes at her. "How late did you stay up last night?" I shrugged. "I left Tanya's at a little after two, I think. We were drinking. Really Alice, I don't know. Honestly, it doesn't even matter anyway." "Edward, you need to stop drinking. I miss the old you. Look at yourself, you're still drunk!"

Was I? Oh well.

Please, just talk-"I cut her. I already knew what she was going to say and I didn't want to hear it. "I don't need your help Alice. Leave me alone." I was going to tell her to get out of my room but I knew she wouldn't, so I got off my bed, grabbed some clothes off of the floor. Not really caring if they were clean or not, then went across the hall the bathroom to get dressed.

I got dressed quickly then left the house. I didn't want to hear my mom's speech again today. I knew she loved me and meant well, but _she_ loved me to. Love is just a meaningless word to me now. I wasn't capable of feeling it. And to be honest, I'm not sure if I want to.

I use to love. But it seems every time I do, I lose the people I love most. So, if I don't love anyone, it won't hurt when their gone.

I drove to school doing 120 mph, like always. Alice wanted me to ride with her Emmett, but honestly, I wasn't in the mood to put up with Emmett's sarcastic comments.

Alice doesn't think I drive safe, and I knew in my heart that she was right, that it was a bad idea to drive so reckless. But, my mind loved the idea.

A crash.

I wanted to smile and cry at the same time.

I pulled into my normal parking spot at the school and reached under my seat. I pulled out the brand new bottle of vodka I stashed under there last night. I drank at least half of the bottle before getting out and going into the school.

I was standing by my locker when I heard someone say "hey baby." I turned around to see who it was.

"What do you want, Lauren?" I really didn't care if I hurt her feelings or not. She was just another easy lay. "You know, you don't have to be so rude all the time, Edward." I shrugged and opened my locker. I grabbed my books and I heard Lauren huff and stomp away.

She was probably right though. I didn't need to be so ride all the time. But I wanted people to hate me.

I deserved to be hated.

By the end of second period I already wanted to beat my face off of the nearest wall. Within that two hour time period Jessica tried to grope me, Tanya wanted a repeat performance from the night before, and I kept falling asleep so my teachers were nagging at me to pay attention.

"Hey sexy." I heard from behind me as I walked down the hall toward my next class. I smiled because I knew the voice well. "Hi Leah." I said as I walked up to her and put my arms around her waist. "Want to go to my car?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"That was great, like always." She said as she buttoned her shirt back up. She tried to kiss me but I pushed her away. All I really wanted was a drink. So, I pulled my bottle of vodka from under my seat and took a drink. "Jeeze Edward, I just had sex with you and you won't even kiss me?" She asked angrily. I shrugged and took another drink of the vodka. The familiar burn in my throat felt good.

I heard my car door slam and watched as Leah stomped past the front of my car.

Really, I could care less. She'll come back sooner or later. She always does.

I heard the lunch bell ring so I chugged down the rest of the vodka and stumbled my way into the cafeteria to have lunch with my siblings and there significant others. If I had it my way I would of stayed in my car for the hour, but I knew Alice would come looking for me.

"You look like crap and smell like sex and liquor." Emmett said as I sat down at our normal lunch table. "Shut up." I mumbled. I noticed that Alice wasn't here yet. That explains why it was so quiet. I decided to lay my head on the table and pretend to sleep before Alice made her appearance and tried to talk to me.

I closed my eyes tight as I possibly could and tried to ignore the world around me.

"Edward!" I jumped up and rubbed my face. "What the hell Alice?" I asked as I looked down at the carrot that was thrown at me. Opps, I must have dosed off.

"I want you to meet my new friend, Bella." I stopped rubbing my face and snapped my head up to look at the girl she was talking about. She was absolutely beautiful, yet plain at the same time. She had plain long brown, slightly curly hair, but something about the way it hung down her back, or how it framed her face made it special.

What caught my attention the most were her eyes. They were deep brown, but it wasn't the color that caught my attention, no, it was the sadness in them. I knew that because I could see it in mine too.

I quickly snapped out of my daze and smirked at her once I noticed her gawking at me.

"Hello Bella. I'm Edward, Alice's cooler brother." I heard Emmett cough from across the table and I watched as Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." Alice said and turned back to Bella. She started firing questions at her and after a little while so did everyone else. I rolled my eyes and laid my head back down on the table.

I tried with all my might to get back to sleep but I was intrigued by Bella. Every word she spoke drew my attention to her.

I shook my head, hoping I could shake the thoughts away.

It didn't work.

Thankfully, the warning bell rang and I could leave and be free from my thoughts of Bella.

Now, I was standing by Tanya's locker, waiting for her to get back from her quickie with mike in his SUV. Just as I was about to give up and leave, she came strolling around the corner in her very tight jean skirt and low, skin tight, tank top. She was running her fingers through her hair, trying to fix it. She smiled at me when she noticed me leaning against the wall by her locker.

"Hello Edward. What do I owe this great honor?" She asked as she bent over to pick up the pen she "accidently" dropped, showing me a bit of her butt. My jaw dropped.

No panties.

I cleared my throat.

"I'll be at your place at seven, with beer." She smiled. "I'll see you then." She walked away shaking her hips a little too much.

Because of my little chat with Tanya I was running late. I practically ran to my biology class.

I walked in to the room and noticed my usually empty table was not so empty.

It was Bella.

As soon as she seen me she looked down at the table top.

I walked over and sat down beside her, frustrated with myself. I shouldn't, no I wouldn't have these feelings for Bella. It wasn't fair to _her_. And besides, Edward Cullen doesn't date. He just likes a good time, and a good time only.

No strings attached.

I could feel Bella's eyes on me so I turned to glare at her. "Like what you see?" I asked with a smirk. "Not really." She said and turned back to face the front of the class room. I started at her in shock.

No one has ever said that to me.

Normally, if I asked a girl that they would be all over me in a heartbeat.

Not this girl.

I couldn't decide if I was mad at her or amazed.

Bella didn't talk to me, or even look at me for the rest of class.

"Hey baby. Are you still coming over tonight?" Tanya asked me in the hallway after school, loud enough for all the girls around us could hear.

"Tanya, why do you do that?" I asked, frustrated. "Because I want everyone to know your mine." That's where I draw the line. "I'm not yours!" I screamed and ran past her into the school parking lot. I got in my car and started to drive.

After a good hour of driving aimlessly I pulled over to the side of the road and went to the trunk to see if I had anything to drink. Luck was on my side because there were three bottles of strawberry coolers.

I chugged them back in no time at all and then again, started driving. I knew it was a bad idea but at the moment, I didn't care.

Does anybody?

No.

Well there it is, chapter two. Enjoy and please review. Reviews make me want to write faster : )

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

But you forgot to dot some I's, and cross some T's along the way.  
I'm better now despite you baby.  
I'm stronger these days.  
Stronger.  
I survived the crash.  
Survived the burn.  
Survived the worst, yeah baby, but I learned.  
Survived the lies.  
Survived the blues.  
Almost killed me, but I survived the truth.  
And when you wrote me off like I was doomed.  
I survived you.

Bella's POV

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, sad I know.

Three a.m.

What the hell am I doing up?

Oh yeah, it's because I have insomnia.

I walked into the kitchen to pour myself a cup of coffee when my dad walked into the kitchen with his work uniform on.

"Hey dad, why are you up and dressed for work?" I asked and passed him a cup of coffee. "The station just called and said there's been another bear attack up near La Push. This is the third one this month. I don't know how long I'll be gone. Call me if you need me, I'll come home as fast as I can." "Sure thing dad, be safe." He nodded, chugged down his coffee and left.

My dad was chief of police here in the small town of Forks. Every once in awhile he'd get called down to La Push. La Push is a small reservation about fifteen minutes from Forks. They never call him at this time though.

It must be important.

Seven a.m.

I sat up on the couch and stretched. TV really sucks late at night, or more like early in the morning. I think I may have dosed of for twenty minutes during some infomercial on a vacuum thing. I got up off of the couch and went into the kitchen to make myself another coffee to help me get through the day. I decided to skip breakfast, but that wasn't different than any other day.

Bentley was giggling at his fish toy in his crib when I went up to his room to get him.

"Hey baby." I said as I picked him up and kissed him.

Like the day before I took him to the daycare then went to school. Instead of getting out of my truck to go mingle with the other students, I sat in my truck and cried.

I cried for Bentley.

Who would never have his father in his life. For all the things I wanted to give him and couldn't.

I cried for my dad. For all the extra expenses he has now since I moved in with him. For the extra drama in his life.

And lastly, I cried for myself. For the love that was lost. For the life I wanted but couldn't have. For the lack of family. For the lack of parenting skills and most of all for love.

I wanted true love more than anything.

I wanted to be happy, no not happy, just not miserable.

I was brought back to reality by a knock at my truck's window. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes the best I could then looked up to see who it was.

Alice.

She had a look of worry on her face. Once she noticed I wasn't getting out of the truck she walked around to the passenger's side and got in.

"Bella?" She asked in a quiet voice. "Hi Alice." "Are you okay?" She asked. I looked over and studied her face. Her eyes were all red and puffy like she'd just been crying. Her normally spiky hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail and she looked as if she hasn't had a full night's sleep. "I could ask you the same thing." Her eyes started to get teary then she looked away from me. "I'm fine; it's Edward who's not." I snorted. "What, could he only get three girls to sleep with him last night instead of ten?" She looked over at me with a fresh stream of tears falling down her face. "He was in a car crash, Bella." My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Oh my gosh Alice, I'm so sorry. Is he okay?" She shook her head. "I don't think so. From what I've heard from my dad after he checked him over they think he has a broken leg, three broken ribs, and is black and blue all over. He drank so much Bella he had to get his stomach pumped. He's in so much pain emotionally and I don't know how to help him!" She put her head into her hands and started to cry harder.

I felt so bad for Alice, and even Edward. So he may have been a jerk yesterday, but no one deserves to go through this. "Buckle up, Alice. We're going to the hospital" She looked at me with a confused look on her face. "But we have school." I rolled my eyes at her. "Not anymore."

"Alice, what did you mean when you said your dad checked him over?" This time she rolled her eyes at me. "He's a doctor Bella, duh." I felt silly for asking such an obvious question.

"Thank you, Bella." Alice said as we drove to the hospital. "For what?" "For doing this for me, and for Edward." I smiled. "It's not a problem. I know what it's like to need someone when your down, and that's what Edward needs right now." She was quiet for a few minutes, and then spoke up. "Bella, what did you mean you know what it's like to need someone when your down?" I sighed. I like Alice, a lot. I've only known her for two days but it feels like we've been best friends since, well, forever. She should know about Bentley. It's not like I'm ashamed of him or anything. That little boy is my whole world. I just don't need the drama right now. I don't want to be judged, and I don't want to be asked questions about his father.

But I trust Alice.

"I have a baby Alice, a baby boy." She was silent. I was scared to look over and see her reaction. Maybe I was wrong about her. Maybe she won't want anything to do with me now.

After a few more minutes of silence I looked over to Alice. She was silently bouncing in her seat with a huge smile on her face. Once she noticed me looking she burst out squealing. "Alice, are you okay?" I asked a bit concerned about her sanity. "Yes! Oh my gosh Bella! Why didn't you tell me before? How old is he? What's his name? Do you have pictures!" I laughed. I should have never doubted Alice. "His name is Bentley, he is four months old and yes, I have a picture. It's in my wallet." Before I could say anything else she was digging in my purse looking for my wallet. Once she got the picture she started squealing all over again. "Oh my gosh Bella! He is the cutest baby I've ever seen. He looks just like you, except for the tanned skin. Where does that come from? His father?" My eyes started to water at the thought of his father, Jacob. "Um, yeah." I could feel Alice's eyes on my face. "Bella, are you okay? What happened? Did he dump you or something? Because if he did I will gladly kick his butt personally. I'm sure Emmett wouldn't mind helping either." I smiled through my tears. "Um, no Alice. He passed away." By now we were sitting in the hospital parking lot. I watched as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh no Bella, I'm so sorry. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want too." "Thanks Alice." She hugged me.

"Oh, Alice?" I said as we got out of my truck. "Do you think we could keep this between me and you for now?" She nodded. "Of course. But can I pleaseee tell Jasper about Bentley. I promise he won't say anything." She nudged me with her elbow. "And you better be giving poor little Auntie Alice over here a picture of my little nephew." I almost started crying again. But this time because I was happy.

I dug out my wallet from my purse and gave Alice the picture of Bentley I had in there. "Here," I said and handed it to her. "I have plenty more at home." She started jumping up and down. She linked her arm through mine as we headed into the hospital.

"Hey dad." Alice said as we walked down the hall that lead to Edwards's room. He was just coming out of his room. "How is he?" He smiled. "I just checked him. We were wrong about him. He doesn't have a broken leg, only one broken rib and some pretty nasty bruises. He's coming home tonight." Alice hugged him tight. "Oh dad," She said as she walked back over to me. "This is my best friends, Bella." He stuck his hand out to me. "It's nice to meet you, Bella." I nodded. "It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Cullen." He snorted. "Please, call me Carlisle. Mr. makes me sound so, formal". I smiled and nodded. "Bella, if you'd like you can go see Edward now. I just need to talk to Alice for a few minutes."

I walked into Edwards's room. He was sitting up in his bed trying to reach over to the table to grab a glass of water.

"Stupid wires." He mumbled to himself. I smiled and walked over and handed him the glass. "Bella?" He looked so confused. It was kind of funny.

"Hey Edward. How are you feeling?" He looked at me for a second. "What are you doing here?" He asked, totally ignoring my question. "Alice told me what happened and I wanted to come and see for myself that you are okay."

Again, he just stared at me.

"I can leave if you want?" I turned to leave but he grabbed my hand. He pulled me back and pulled me down to sit in the chair beside his bed.

"No, please don't go." He said and took his hand away from me. It was weird. As soon as his hand was away I felt empty. "Why?" "Well after the way I treated you yesterday I never thought you'd talk to me again, let alone come and visit me on my death bed." I let out a small laugh and snorted.

"You're such a drama queen." He smiled. Alice knocked on the door and stuck her head in the room.

"Bella, dad says we should get back to school now. Edward, I'll see you at home tonight. I'm so happy your okay." "Alice, I'll meet you out at my truck, okay?" She nodded and left the small hospital room. I stood up from the chair and walked to the door. "Bella?" I turned around and looked at Edward. "Thanks for coming. You know, other than Alice and my parent's, you're the only person who has come to visit me. Emmett hasn't even come to see me. Not that I can blame him." I really wanted to stay and talk to him. To try and understand his life, his hurts, his odd relationship with his brother, Emmett, and to figure out this new weird pull I felt between us. But I really did need to go back to school, for Bentley. "Maybe I'll stop by your place tomorrow after school and see how you are doing." He smiled. "Maybe I'll see you then." I shook my head and smiled as I walked out of the door.

"Bella, you've been smiling ever since we left the hospital, what's up?" Alice asked as we stood in the lunch line at the school's cafeteria. "Nothing Alice." She sighed but didn't say anything else. I'm guessing she had better things to worry about because she didn't mention it again for the rest for the day.

The rest of my day went pretty smooth. I picked Bentley up from the day care. Took him home, played with him, feed him, bathed him, and got him to bed for the night.

I got all my homework done fairly quickly and got to eat a decent meal without puking it back up.

I laid in bed and thought about my talk with Edward this morning. What in the world would make him drink and drive? I'm pretty sure he knew better than that. What's the deal with him and Emmett? I knew brothers didn't get along sometimes, but if your brother was in an accident wouldn't you want to go see him? I had some many questions I wanted to ask him.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I jumped and fell and hit something hard. My floor? I looked round and noticed I was in my room still in my jeans and t-shirt from the day before. I slept through the whole night?

What is Edward Cullen doing to me?

Chapter three you guys! What do you think? Does anyone have any guesses about Edward's past? About Jacob? Bella is going to see Edward after school. Where will Bentley be? Will she bring him with her? If she does, what will Edward think? Review and leave me your thoughts. Every single one means so much to me, thanks bunches.

Brooke xoxo!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Holding on tightly  
Just can't let it go  
Just trying to play my role  
Slowly disappear, ohh  
But all these days, they feel like they're the same  
Just different faces, different names  
Get me out of here  
I can't stand by your side, ohh no  
And watch this life pass me by.

Bella's POV

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Alice was standing at my front door smiling. It's only seven o'clock on a Thursday morning. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to ride with me to school today." She looked around me. "And possibly meet Bentley." I rolled my eyes. "Come in, Alice." She squealed and we walked into the living room. My dad was sitting on the couch bouncing Bentley on his knee. "Oh my gosh Bella, he is going to be a little heart breaker. Can I hold him?" She looked at me with pleading eyes. "Of course you can." My dad passed him to Alice and she bounced him in her arms. She started making funny faces at him and he started laughing. "Bella, I love him already! Can we take him to the park today, pleaseee?" She begged. "I can't, I told Edward I would stop by and see how he was doing today after school." I heard my dad huff then he got up off of the couch and left the room. "What about Bentley. Are you bringing him with you?" She asked. "Um, I haven't figured that out yet." A huge grin spread across her face. "Can I watch him?" "I don't know, Alice." She pouted. "Pretty please? He can come over after school with you. Edward is stuck on bed rest so he won't see him. And you'll be right upstairs if I need you. Please?" I thought about it for a minute. I couldn't see why not. I trusted her with Bentley and she really wanted to watch him and besides, I did promise Edward I would go see him.

"What about your parents though?" She rolled her eyes. "They're gone away and won't be back until later tonight." "Emmett?" I asked and put my hand on my hip. "He has football then he said something about going out with Rosalie. Bella, no one would judge you anyway." I sighed. "Fine Alice." She kissed Bentley's forehead then passed him to me and started jumping up and down. "I'm so excited!" I laughed. "I would have never guessed. Now, let's go before were late for school."

"Is it hard, I mean, financially? Like dare care itself must cost a fortune, that's not including all the baby stuff. I heard they poop a lot." I sighed. "Yeah, it gets a little tight sometimes. My dad always says he's willing to help, but I want to do it myself. It's just hard being in school still. I'd get a part time job but that would mean I'd never get to see Bentley. Right now I'm using my college money, but that will only last so long." "What!" Alice screamed and glared over at me. "Alice! Watch the road!" She looked back at the road and took a deep breath. "Alice, it's not a big deal." She just shrugged and didn't say anything else for the rest of the drive to the school.

I decided to grab all the work Edward has been missing and bring it with me when I went over to him house. At least this way he could get caught up.

"Bella!" Alice called from across the cafeteria to me. "I already got you your lunch." She said as I sat down beside her. "Alice, you didn't have to do that. I am fully capable of buying my own food." She shrugged and leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Can Jasper come over after school to so he can meet my little man? I showed him the picture you gave me and he said he was the cutest little thing he's ever seen. Even cuter than me!" I laughed and nodded my head. "Sure Alice." She smiled and hugged me. I'm guessing she's not mad anymore.

"Oh my gosh Jasper, you are going to love him!" Alice squealed in the car on the way to the day care to pick up Bentley. He smiled over at her. "I'm sure I will, Alice." He held the hand she wasn't using to drive. I watched the two of them closely. They were both so much in love.

I want that.

"There he is!" Alice ran over and snatched Bentley up off of the floor. She brought him over to us. "Can he hold him, Bella?" She asked. I nodded and she handed Bentley to Jasper. He started cooing at him. Bentley looked at him kind of weird for a minute then started trying to clap his hands. "He's adorable, Bella." He said, never taking his eyes of Bentley. I smiled

I have the greatest friends.

"Bella, calm down. Jasper and I will take Bentley into the living room. Edwards's room is on the third floor; as long as you shut his door he won't hear him." I sighed. We were almost to her house by now and I honestly thought I was going to puke all over the back seat of Alice's car.

"Alright, like I said, his room is on the third floor and at the very end of the hall." Alice said once we got to her house. I was amazed at her house. It was big and utterly beautiful. The outside was plain white but it suited it. The inside was the same, light colors and very open. It had a friendly feeling to it. "Bella, are you listening to me?" I nodded, took and deep breath and headed up the stairs. I walked up to the third floor slowly then made my way down the hall. I took another deep breath and knocked lightly on his door. "Come in." he hollered.

Here we go.

"Hi, Bella." Edward said with a smile. He was lying on his back on his bed with at least five pillows shoved under his head and a game controller in his hand. He turned off the game system and put the remote down on the night stand beside his bed. "You don't have to stop playing because of me. I don't mind watching." He rolled his eyes. "It's okay. I was losing anyway. Come, sit." He said and patted the spot beside him on the bed. I walked over and sat down beside him.

Neither one of us said anything.

"So, how was your day? He asked after a few minutes of silence. "Long and boring. Oh! That reminds me, I got the work you've missed from school. I forgot it down stairs though." "That's okay, I'll get it later. Thanks." I smiled. "Has anyone from school come to see how you are doing yet?" I asked. "Tanya did. But all she wanted was sex." He sighed. "That must have been painful considering the state your in." I blushed. Did I really just say that? I looked up at Edward and he was smiling. "I love it when you blush. It's beautiful." That only made me blush more. He laughed then got serious again. "We didn't have sex. I told her I didn't want to do that with her anymore, or any other girl for that matter." My eyes widened. He quickly caught on. "I'm not gay either Bella. Jeeze, get your head out of the gutter. What I meant was I want to wait until I find someone I love." He looked like he wanted to cry once he mentioned love. I was just about to ask him if he was okay when I heard a cry coming from down stairs. A baby's cry.

Crap, I forgot to close the door.

"Shoot." I muttered to myself and jumped up off of the bed and ran down stairs. Alice was standing in the living room bouncing Bentley in her arms. Jasper was standing beside her trying to south Bentley so he would stop crying. I ran over and took him from her. "Alice, what happened?" I asked, worry evident in my voice. "I don't know. Jasper was sitting on couch bouncing him on his knee then he just started screaming." I looked over at the clock on the wall. "He's just hungry." I passed him back to Alice then went to get his bottle from the diaper bag. I heated it up and brought it back to feed him. Alice had him calmed down and offered to feed him.

"Bella?" I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around and Edward was standing in the living room door way staring at Bentley. He didn't look mad, but confused. "Bella, is that your baby?" He asked. I nodded. Before I could say anything else Emmett came flying into the room followed by two people who I assumed were Alice's parents. "What's going on?" Alice's mom asked. "Mom dad, this is Bella, and her son Bentley." They both looked at me shocked. "Bella, you have a kid? How old are you?" Emmett asked. I turned to look at Alice and mouthed for her to please take me home. She nodded. "Um, mom, dad, I think I'm going to take them home now." Alice said. I rushed out of the house as fast as I could and got into Alice's car.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." I was sitting in the back seat of Alice's car trying very hard not to cry. "Its fine, Alice." No one said anything else for the rest of the drive to my house.

As soon as we got to my house I mumbled a quick thanks to Alice for driving me home then got out of the car before she could try and start a conversation with me.

I wasn't in the mood to talk.

I put Bentley to bed at seven o'clock like every night then went to my room. I didn't do my homework or any kind of housework like I would normally do.

I fell to the floor and cried.

I don't know hold long I sat there but after some time there was a knock at my door. "Go away dad, I'm doing my home work." I don't usually lie to my dad, but right now I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. "Um, it's me, Edward."

Cliffy! Sorry, it had to be done. So why do you think Edward is at Bella's house? What do you think Esme and Carlisle are thinking? Please review, they mean a lot to me. And, they make me want to update faster!

Next chapter: Alice's POV. What happened once she got home from taking Bella home.

Brooke xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse  
And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?  
Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you.

Alice's POV

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.

"What is wrong with you guys?" I asked as I walked into my house and slammed the door. "Alice, please tell us what you're talking about." My mom said and tried to walk over to me. I pushed past her to the living room and sat in the chair so that way no one could sit by me. Everyone followed me, except Edward. He was nowhere to be found.

"I can't believe you guys acted that way. That was exactly what she thought was going to happen but I promised her it would, that you guys wouldn't judge her. I thought you guys were better than that. Guess I was wrong." Jasper came over and sat on the edge of the chair. He stroked my hair to try and calm me down.

It wasn't working.

"Alice, we were just surprised, we weren't judging her. Gosh, we don't even know the girl." My mom said. Maybe they were right.

"What about Emmett?" He hung his head. "I was just shocked too. I guess I just had a different way of showing it. I didn't mean to hurt Bella. Jeeze, I like the girl. She's fun to bug." By now he was smiling like the big goof that he is. I couldn't help by smile along with him.

"Alice." My dad said. "Why don't you invite Bella and Bentley over for supper tomorrow night?" I was just about to say that was a perfect idea when Edward came flying down the stairs.

"I'll ask her." He said and ran out the door. Everyone looked each other, confused.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked. "I'm not sure, but shouldn't he be on bed rest, dad?" He sighed and got up. "I'll talk to him when he gets home." My mom smiled and followed my dad out of the room.

10:47 pm.

My goodness his room is messy. Does he ever clean it? By the smell, I'd say not.

I probably could of cleaned it myself since I've been sitting here for two hours but honestly, I was scared of what I might find.

I've been waiting for Edward mainly to see if Bella was okay and I'd also like to know what's going on between the two of them. Edward never gives one girls this much attention, unless there's something in it for him.

I was taken from my thoughts by the sound of someone opening the door. As soon as it was shut I was off the bed and in his face.

"Edward Cullen! How could you do that to Bella? Do you ever think of anyone besides yourself?" I screamed. He covered my mouth with his hand. "Shut up Alice!" He hissed. "You're going to wake everyone up." I pushed his hand away from my mouth and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Why are you in my room?" He asked as he took his coat off and threw it on top of a pile of clothes. "I asked you a question first." He sat on the edge of his bed. "Care to elaborate?" I went and stood in front of him. "You went over to Bella's to have sex with her didn't you? I swear Edward if you hurt he I will kill you myself. She's not just some tramp." He started at me in silence. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"I said and threw my arms up in frustration. "I didn't have sex with her." My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "What?" I asked still in shock. He rolled his eyes. "Bella you and I did not have sex, Alice. I am done with that lifestyle." I jumped up and down then hugged him as tight as I could. He laughed and hugged me back.

"So, how is Bella?" He smiled. "It was rough when I first got there. But, we talked and she seemed better when I left." I smiled along with him. "What did you guys talk about? Are you two a couple now?" I started firing questions at him. He pulled me to the door and pushed me out. "Wait!" I shoved my foot in the door way before he could shut the door in my face. "Did she say she would come over for dinner tomorrow?" He smiled.

I took that as a yes.

"Edward, can you drive me to school today?" Jasper has the flu so he's staying home and I don't want to drive by myself." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I'm leaving now." I clapped my hands and grabbed my book bag off of the kitchen counter.

"Edward, aren't we going to be a bit early? I asked him as we drove down the highway. We didn't have to be at school for another forty five minutes. "I told Bella I would pick up her and Bentley." "Aw Edward, that's so sweet." He shrugged.

Edward barely had the cat parked in Bella's driveway and I was already out of the car and running to her house.

_Knock! Knock!_

No answer.

_Knock! Knock!_

Again, no answer.

I twisted the door knob. It was unlocked so I walked in.

"Bella?" I called. All the lights were off and the house was silent. I checked the whole house but no one was anywhere to be seen.

"Alice?" I jumped and turned around to see who was behind me. "Oh! Hi Chief Swan. I'm sorry to just barge into your house. I knocked but no one answered. Do you know where Bella is? My brother and I were suppose to pick her and Bentley up this morning." I said. "Really? Well, she left about ten minutes ago." I was beyond confused. "Thanks."

"She's not here." I said as I got back in Edward's car and buckled up. "I know." He sighed. "Her truck isn't here. You might have noticed that if you would of waited for me."

Opps.

"there she is!" I screamed as we pulled into the school parking lot. She was just getting out of her truck. Edward went and parked beside her.

"Hey Bella." I said as I skipped up to her. Edward was right behind me. "Hey." She said in a sad tone. She looked like crap to be honest. Like she has been crying.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked and tried to hold her hand. Don't" She said in a warning tone and pulled her hand away. She started at him for a second then turned and walked away with fresh tears in her eyes.

I spun around and hit Edward.

"Ow Alice! What was that for?" He asked and rubbed his arm. I just glared at him for a second, to mad to talk, then ran after Bella.

"Bella! Wait up!" I yelled as I ran through the school parking lot. Once I caught up to her I grabbed her arm and spun her around to look at me. She had tears rolling down her face.

"Bella, what happened?" She shook her head. "Please, tell me? I begged. She took out her cell phone, went into her text messages then handed me the phone.

_Listen here, tramp. I'm going to say this once and once only, stay away from Edward. He loves me NOT you, got it? But that makes sense considering he came ot my house last night, and well, I bet you can guess what happened. P.S – find a new baby daddy. Tanya._

"Bella, I have to go. Please still come over tonight for dinner. For me?" I pleased. She nodded.

I ran back to the parking lot to find Edward. He was still by his car where I left him, but not alone. Tanya was there. She was pretty much grinding up against him. I walked up them, pushed little miss thing out of the way and punched Edward square in the jaw. Emmett must have seen what happened because before I knew it he was behind me holding my arms.

"Cut it out, Alice. Tell me what's going on." Emmett demanded." "Your loser of a brother lied! He didn't even go to Bella's last night, he was banging that little tramp over there." I spat and pointed at Tanya. Emmett froze. "Oh, but that's not even the best part. He told her about Bentley." Edward let go of me and went and slammed Edward into his car, "Next time, it'll be my fist in your face. Emmett said then stalked off. Edward looked at me with wide eyes. "Alice, I didn't…" I put my hand up, telling him to stop talking, then walked away.

That boy has hell coming his way.

There we go, another chapter. Poor Edward, what has he gotten himself into. So, I've decided that the people who review deserve a better thanks than what I've been giving. So, for now on, whoever reviews will get a teaser for the next chapter, sound good?

Review!

Brooke xoxo.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter three

I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
no choice, no way  
It ain't easy growing up in World War III  
Never knowing what love could be, well I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
family. In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
we look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
in our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Lets play pretend, act like it goes naturally.

Edwards POV

Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight.

I can't believe what I just saw. Alice was holding a baby. Bella's baby.

I went downstairs to see why Bella had taken off on me. I guess I understand now.

Why would Bella hide this from me? A better question is, who's the father?

Does he know she came to see me today? If he doesn't but finds out, will Bella stop coming to see me?

I need answered and I need them now.

As I paced around my room I tried to decide what to do, I listen to everyone talking down stairs.

"Why don't you invite Bella and Bentley over for supper tomorrow?" I heard my dad ask.

This is my chance.

"I'll ask her!" I said as I ran down the stairs and out the front door to my car.

I started to drive to Bella's house but I had to pull over because my hands were shaking to bad. I was beyond nervous. What if her boyfriend is there?

I turned the car around and headed to a more familiar house. I need to calm down.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" "Hi, Tanya. Can I come in?" I asked. "Of course." She said and batted her eyelashes at me. This is exactly what I need.

She took my hand and led me up the stairs to her room. She pushed me against the wall and tried to kiss me, but I pushed her away. I couldn't concentrate. I need to clear my mind.

"Edward, what's wrong? She asked. I walked past her and went and sat on her bed. "It's Bella. She came to see me today." I looked up at Tanya, she looked mad. "She has a baby Tanya. A baby! I don't know what to do!" She laughed. "I knew she was a tramp." She spat. I stood up and got in her face. "Excuse me? What did you just call Bella?" She smirked. "Bella, Is. A. Tramp." I glared at her for a few seconds then stomped past her and out of the house,

Bella is not a tramp.

"Hi Chief Swan, is Bella home?" He raised an eye brow at me then gesture for me to come in. "I don't usually allow boys in her room, but she won't talk to me and I'm scared for her. Her room is the first door at the top of the stairs." I nodded and walked slowly up the stairs. As I got closer to her room I could hear her crying. I practically ran the rest of the way and knocked on her door. "Go away dad, I'm doing homework." She called. "Um, it's Edward." I said. It was quiet for a few seconds then the door opened.

What are you doing here?" She asked as she wiped her eyes. "I need, no want to talk to you." She looked at me for a few seconds then moved out o the way so I could walk by. She shut the door and followed behind me, then went and sat on her bed. I sat beside her.

"So, what do you want to talk to m about?" She asked as she played with the edge of the blanket. "I'm sorry, Bella." I said and lifted her chin to look at me. "Why are you sorry?" I let go of her face. She quickly looked away again. "For acting the way I did back at my house. I was just shocked." She looked up at me. "Why didn't you tell me?" She shrugged. I sighed. "Does your boyfriend know you came to see me today?" Her eyebrows raised "Boyfriend?" "Yeah, the baby's father?" Her eyes started to water. "Um, I don't have a boyfriend." "What about Bentley's dad?" she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Did he hurt you? Or Bentley?" I was starting to get mad. What kind of father would do this to his son. Or the mother of his child. He should love her unconditionally for bringing such a girt into his life. "No, not physically at least. Edward, I don't want to talk about this." She tried to get up but I grabbed her wrist and lightly tugged on it. "Bella, please tell me. Clearly you're upset." I placed my hand on her back and started to run soothing circles.

"Why do you even care?" She asked angrily.

"Bella, I know I've acted like a jerk toward you, but I'm going to change. God knows I want to. You're so different from all of these other girls I've been with. You're beautiful, funny, smart, and strong. So strong. Look at you, raising a baby on your own. Please, give me a chance. Talk to me."

She stared into my eyes for a few seconds then nodded.

"Once chance. Don't screw up."

I nodded.

"He committed suicide right after Bentley was born." "What?" I asked, shocked. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I did the only thing I could think of. I pulled her to my chest and held her tight.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." I said as I ran my hand up and down her back. "It's okay. It's been hard but Jacob made his decisions. I need to move on, not just for myself but for Bentley too." I pulled back and smiled at her. "You're doing an amazing job." She smiled back.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Bella!" Her dad called and knocked on her bedroom door. "Bentley is up!" She sighed and got up off of the bed. I followed her across the hall to his room.

"Hey baby." She said and picked Bentley up out of his crib. "How old is he?" I asked as I walked up behind her. "Four months." I looked at the small child in her arms. He looked a lot like his mother. He had her beautiful brown eyes, her thick dark hair, and her pink cheeks. He looked up at me and smiled. "Can I hold him?" I asked. "What?" She asked, shocked. "Can I hold him?" I asked again. "Sure." She said and handed him to me. "I need to go make him a bottle. Will you be okay with him for a few minutes?" I nodded and smiled. She hesitated y the door for a few seconds then left.

"Hi little buddy. My name is Edward. You're kind of cute, maybe ever cuter than your mother but Shhh, don't tell her I said that." He started to giggle and move his arms around. "Was that funny? I don't think your mom would think so." I winked at him. "His mom would think what?" Bella asked as she walked back into Bentley's room. "We've been caught." I whispered to Bentley, but loud enough for Bella to hear. I watched Bella's reaction the whole time. She just shook her head and laughed.

"Here, would you like to feed him?" Bella asked. I started to get nervous. "Um, I… I don't know how." She smiled. "Here, just put the bottle in his mouth, tip it up, and take it out every few minutes and try to burp him." That sounds simple enough. I put the tip of the bottle in his mouth and he instantly started sucking. I laughed at the little sounds he was making.

"Okay, now take it out, put your hand under his chin, and pat his back lightly." Bella said and showed me how to do it properly. After a few minutes of that he burped, but also spit up on my leg. Bella laughed.

"Ew little buddy, not cool." Bentley just smiled at me. "Here." Bella said and handed me a baby wipe. I gave Bentley to her and cleaned up my leg.

"I should get going. It's getting late. Alice is probably sitting up waiting for me. Oh, that reminds me! Would you and Bentley like to come over for supper tomorrow? Can I pick you up for school too?" She smiled at me as she bounced a sleepy Bentley in her arms. "That would be great." I walked over and kissed her on the forehead and then bent down to kiss Bentley's. They were both quickly becoming important people in my life.

Like I expected, Alice was sitting on my bed waiting to interrogate me when I got home. I only talked to her for a few minutes before I kicked her out of my room. It was nice to have a normal conversation with her for once.

The next morning, after going to Bella's house and her not being there and then at school her pushing me away, I was starting to get worried Was it something I said? Something I did?

As I was lost in my thoughts I felt someone run their hand up and down my chest.

"Tanya, what do you want?" I hissed. She smiled at me. "Oh, you know what I want baby." She said in a flirty tone. I was about to tell her to screw off when someone pulled her off me then punched me in the face. It was Alice. Emmett ran over and held her back before she could punch me again.

"Cut it out, Alice. Tell me what's going on." Emmett demanded. "Your loser of a brother lied! He didn't even go to Bella's last night; he was banging that little tramp over there." She spat and pointed at Tanya he who standing to the side with an amused look on her face. "Oh, but that's not even the best part. He told her about Bentley." Emmett froze then let go of Alice and got up in my face. "Next time, it'll be my fist in your face." Emmett said then stomped off. "Alice, I didn't…" I tried to tell her is isn't what she thinks but she put her hands up, telling me to stop then walked away.

What just happened? I asked myself. I turned to Tanya who was still standing beside me.

"What the hell have you done Tanya?" She glared at me. "Me? What have you done? You came to my house last night, remember?" I rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah, because I needed someone to talk to! You didn't have to go and start harassing Bella!" I got up in her face. "I guess you are just another tramp." I spat and walked away.

"Bella! Wait up!" I called as I chased after her through the school parking. I tried all day to talk to her but every time I called out to her she would run away. "Bella, please talk to me." I pleaded as I caught up to her. She got in her truck, completely ignoring me and drove away.

I have to make this right.

There we go, sorry I'm a day late, but I would really like some more feedback. I know a lot of people have added my story and what not, please review. There is a teaser in it for you


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

There might have been a time  
When I would give myself away  
Once upon a time  
I didn't give a damn  
But now here we are  
So whataya want from me

Bella's POV

"Ow! Alice, what was wrong with my hair before?" I asked as she pulled at my hair some more.

"Bella, please just let me do this, I'm almost done."

After a few more minutes of pulling and curling she took a step back to look at her work. She smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Prefect!"

I rolled my eyes and got up out of the chair. My legs were stiff from sitting for so long. I picked up Bentley and took him into his room to get him dressed in the outfit Alice already picked out.

"Alice, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It's a great idea. My parents feel bad about yesterday and they really want to meet you and Bentley, the right way." She said as she made funny faces at Bentley. He giggled at her.

"What about Edward?" Just thinking of him made me mad. I can't believe I trusted him.

"He'll be behaved, if he even shows up. He wasn't home when I got home after school."

I sighed and finished getting Bentley dressed.

"Oh Bella! He looks so handsome." Alice gushed as she spun Bentley around. I shook my head at her and smiled.

"Let's go and get this over with." I said and grabbed Bentley's diaper bag off of the kitchen counter.

It was now or never.

"Come on Bella, get out of the car." Alice said as she tried to pull me from the passenger's side of her car. The first thing I noticed when we pulled into Alice's drive way was that Edward's car was there.

He was home.

"No Alice, Edward is home." I said stubbornly. She sighed and let me go.

"Fine, then me and Bentley will go in."

I knew Alice was playing dirty. I couldn't sit in the car while she had Bentley. How stupid would I look?

"You owe me, big time." I whispered in her ear as we walked in her house.

"Mom, dad, I would like you to meet my friend, Bella. And this is her son Bentley."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. and Mr. Cullen." They both snorted.

"Please dear, call me Esme, and my husband Carlisle. Mrs and Mr just sound so, old." Alice's mother, Esme said.

I nodded and smiled at them.

Esme went over to Bentley, who was in Alice's arms and started talking baby to him.

"My gosh Bella he's cute. Can I hold him?"

I nodded again and she took him in her arms.

"Mom dad, what's for supper?" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned just as Edward walked into the kitchen, Emmett right behind him.

"Bella!" Emmett boomed and picked me up in a bear hug and spun me around the kitchen.

"Can't … breathe…" Everyone laughed and Emmett put me back on my feet. He walked over to Esme and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bella." Edward said as he grabbed my hand. "Can I talk to you?" I was about to tell him to scram when Esme said supper was ready.

Saved by the bell.

"So Bella, how do you like Forks so far?" Carlisle asked as everyone finished up eating.

"It's not too bad. The people for the most part are nice." I said and looked at Edward as I said it. He put his head on the kitchen table.

The phone rang just as I put the rest of the dishes in the sink. Esme insisted that I didn't have to, but I felt like it was the right thing to do.

"Excuse me for a moment." Esme said and dashed out of the room to get the phone.

"Edward! It's Tanya!" Esme called a few seconds later.

I looked over to Edward who was still sitting at the table. He got up and slammed his fists on the table. He stormed up to his room and slammed his door.

"What was that all about?" Emmett asked as he splashed me with some soapy water. I shrugged and kept washing the dishes.

"I'm going to talk to Edward." Alice said suddenly and left the living room where everyone was sitting. It's been at least an hour and Edward still hasn't come back down. Esme, Carlisle and I were talking about school and what I wanted to do when I was done high school while Emmett rolled around on the floor with Bentley. Literally. It was quiet funny to watch actually.

"It's getting late; I should probably get going home. Thank you for supper."

"Any time dear, please, come back soon."

I nodded. "I'm just going to see if Alice is ready to leave."

"You don't get it Alice!" I heard Edward holler as I got closer to his room. There was a lot of screaming and a few bangs. I took a deep breath before I knocked on his door.

"Go away Emmett!" Edward hollered.

I pushed his door open a little bit a poked my head in. "It's me."

Edward's room was destroyed. There were clothes and papers thrown all over to the place, a few broken CD's and a lamp. Everything was out of place.

Neither one of them said anything to me; they just stood there and looked at me. After what felt like hours Edward Fell to the ground and started to sob. Alice looked at me with pleading eyes. I sighed and went and sat beside him on the floor.

"I'll wait down stairs." Alice said in a small voice and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Edward. What's wrong?" I asked. His head snapped up and he looked at me with teary eyes.

"What's wrong?" He said. "Oh the fact that Tanya only called because she knew you were going to be here. Bella please, I didn't mean any of this, drama!" He got up off the floor and started to pace. I stayed in my place on the floor and watched him.

"I hate her Bella, I do! I only went to her house last night because I was scared. I was scared of you pushing me away. Or you have a boy friend that wouldn't let you around me. And you have a baby. It was a lot to take in. I didn't know what to do." He came over and pulled me up off the floor and looked in my eyes. "Please Bella, believe me. I'm so sorry." He let go of me and started pacing again. "I've never liked a girl like you. You have to understand that. It's all so new to me." He stopped pacing again and hung his head. I walked up behind him and rubbed his back.

"It's okay Edward, it's okay."

What was I saying? It isn't okay, is it? Do I believe him?

I do.

He turned around and pulled me into a hug. He started to sob again.

"You'll never truly understand how sorry I am. Please, let me make it up to you."

"I pulled back to look at him. "Edward, you don't have to make anything up to me."

He smiled and shook his head.

"But I do. How about I pick you up tomorrow at seven?"

"What about Bentley?"

"Can I watch him, pleaseee pleaseee. I'll do it for free."

Alice said and ran into Edwards's room. Edward and I both started laughing.

"Sure Alice."

She started jumping up and down then came over and hugged us both.

"Alice, do you mind if I take Bella and Bentley home?" Edward asked as all three of us walked down stairs. She shook her head and skipped into the living room. She came back with Bentley and his car seat.

"See you tomorrow little man, love you." Alice said as she kissed Bentley on the check. She was about to pass him over to me when Edward grabbed him and smiled at me.

"I want to carry him."

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" I asked Edward as we drove down the highway to my house.

"If I tell you I have to kill you." I watched as a smile spread across his face.

This is the Edward I liked. The happy one.

Woot, another chapter! Sorry I never got out teasers, I had no time at all but this time I will! I'll make sure of it. And I know all of you want to know what happens on the date and what Alice and Bentley will be up to, maybe Emmett will be there;) So,review and get a little taste of what's to come! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

Alice's POV

Remember Alice, he needs his bottle in a half hour, there are snacks in his bag and some toys. If he gets cranky his blankets in his bag too. Just let him lay with it and he'll be fine." I rolled my eyes at Bella. She was such a worry wart.

"Yes Bella, I know. Go have a good time, don't worry about us. We'll be just fine."

"Ow. Cut it out kid." I heard Emmett say from the living room. Bella looked like she was going to run in there. I pushed her out of the house and shut the front door. I locked it just in case she tried to come back.

I walked into the living room and cracked up laughing. Emmett was crawling around on the floor while Bentley just laid there on his belly and laughed.

"Come on little man." Emmett said to him. "Get moving."

"Emmett." I said as I walked over and picked Bentley up of the floor and sat on the couch with him. "He's not going to crawl just because you do. But it would have made a good picture."

I smiled at the though. That would have been the perfect picture for this year's Christmas cards.

"So, what do we do with him now?" Emmett asked and took Bentley from me. I shrugged. What do you do with a four month old baby?"

"Bath him? I bet Bella would really appreciate that." I suggested. Emmett looked scared then handed Bentley to me.

"All the power to yeah. I'll be in my room." He tried to walk away but I grabbed his arm.

"Nice try Emmett. I need your help."

"Alice, what if I drop him?" Emmett asked as he held a naked Bentley as far from him as possible while I started the water for his bath. "I don't need Bella killing me because I drown her only child."

I rolled my eyes. "Would you rather wash him instead then?" He started violently shaking his head.

That's what I thought.

"Man little dude! I'm just as wet as you!" Emmett said as he leaned back from the bath tub as much as he could without letting go of Bentley. Bentley was kicking and splashing water all over the place and of course Emmett was getting the worst of it. I couldn't help but laugh.

Everything was going great. We were all just sitting on the couch after Bentley's bath watching some cartoon with bright colors when all of a sudden he started crying.

"Emmett, what did you do to him?" I asked and took Bentley from him. Emmett looked just as confused as me.

"I didn't do anything!"

Crap!

"Take him again please. Bella told me to give him his bottle and I forgot."

"Good thing she left you in charge." Emmett said and started to rock an angry Bentley.

I left the living room and went into the kitchen to heat up a bottle. The water was taking forever to boil and Bentley seemed to be getting madder by the second. I went in the freezer and pulled out a freezie stashed in the back for when my little cousins came over.

"Here." I said and handed the freezie to Emmett. "Give him that for now." Emmett raised an eye brow at me.

"Should he be eating this?" He asked.

I shrugged "I guess. It's just frozen water. It won't kill him."

He looked at me funny for a minute then stuck the tip of the freezie in Bentley's mouth. He instantly became quiet except for a few sucking sounds. I stood there feeling smug for a few minutes and watched Bentley suck at the frozen treat. That's when I remember the bottle.

I ran into the kitchen and the water was boiling over the edge of the pot. I quickly grabbed the bottle from the pot then dropped it in the sink.

It was burning hot.

"Crap." I muttered to myself.

I ran the bottle under cold water until it seemed cool enough for Bentley to drink.

When I walked into the living Bentley was just finishing up the last of the freezie. I handed Emmett the bottle but Bentley pushed it away.

"Maybe he's full?" Emmett said and put the bottle on the coffee table.

"I can't see a freezie filling him. Maybe he needs to be burped?"

Emmett placed Bentley on his chest then started patting his back.

No burp.

"Maybe he needs his diaper changed?" I suggested.

We brought Bentley up to my room and laid him on my bed. He smiled up at me and Emmett.

"He's all yours." Emmett said. I knew there was no pointing in fighting this one. I took of Bentley's diaper and sure enough, he was full.

"Can you stand here with him while I get his wipes?" I asked Emmett. He looked hesitant but went and stood in front of him.

Stupid move.

"Ahh!" I heard Emmett yell and jump back. He turned to face me and he had pee dripping down his face and onto his shirt. I tried to hold back my laugh, but couldn't.

"I don't find this funny Alice." I waved him off and kept laughing.

"Can you get me the baby powder out of his diaper bag?" I asked. I knew there was no way I was getting him to stand here with him again.

"I'm going to hold up his legs and you just squirt some on his butt."

Emmett twisted the cap of the baby powder and squirted.

Nothing came out.

He twisted it again and squirted.

Nothing again.

"What is wrong with this stupid thing?" Emmett said frustrated and started shaking the bottle. The next thing I saw was the cover of the baby powder come flying off and baby powder go all over the place.

"What the hell?" I turned and saw Edward standing in the door way, covered in baby powder, with Bella behind him snickering.

Emmett's in for it now.

I've been slack I know. Forgive me? I've been crazy busy! Now, I'm back to having no life so PLEASE review and I'll make sure you get an amazing teaser and the next chapter will be ubber long. I love your reviews. Thank you everyone!


End file.
